Talk:Chara/@comment-27768766-20170224142052/@comment-31540160-20170317183651
WRONG. Chara is NOT the "Evil murderer" on the Genocide route. Where in the game does it say they are? "But oh! We see them at the end of the Genocide route!" Well, guess who we also see? That's right! Precious Goatdad. "But oh! Asriel said they 'Were not the best person!'!" That's right! NOT THE BEST. This does not mean they are evil. Well, by those standards, almost everyone in the underground is evil! "But oh! They were the ones CONTROLLING Frisk! Therefore Frisk it the nicest being on earth and all loving and Chara is evil and all hating and killed everyone in the undergroud!" ACTUALLY, Who pressed that fight button? Who killed all those monsters? Even when Chara moves the player, you have corrupted them. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED. And how about killing Flowey whe he begs for mercy? Chara hesitates. Chara dosn't want you to kill him. Flowey is part of the only family they've ever had. Ahh yes. The goat family. You have Mom goat, Dad goat, Bro goat, and....Scapegoat. Chara ihas all the blame."But oh! They told Asriel to kill humans when he didn't want to!" Actually, Asriel was completely fine with the plan. Asreil wanted the same thing that Chara did: To free all monsters. Asreil only hesitated when he saw how much pain Chara was in. Chara had chosen the worst way to die: Buttercups. If you don't know the side-effects of eating buttercups....I'm not listing it here. Go look it up. And where did Chara get the idea of eating buttercups? Oh right. Chara and Asriel accidentally poisoned Asgore. "But oh! THAT WAS INTENTIONAL!" No. Chara is only,like, 10! HOW WOULD THEY KNOW THAT BUTTERCUPS ARE POISONUS? This also explains why Chara is so impressionable(There's LOADS of evidence to the "Chara is the narrator theroy". Chara laughs off Asgore's pain. "OH! THAT MEANS THEY'RE A EVIL GENOCIDE MURDERER!" Simply put, there is TONS of evidence of living beig laughing away pain. "BUT OH! WHO KNOWS HOW FAR CHARA'S PLAN WOULD HAVE GONE?" Even if Chara were to kill more humans, it would have made sense. There's loads of backup to safely say that Chara was abused on the surface, even suicidal. Chara is the human in the introduction, seen by the stripe pattern on their shirt. Chara wanted to commit suicide. Alright, now on to the Genocide path. Chara has been corrupted by you. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DOES GENOCIDE, and Chara is not enjoying it. Chara goes completely silent at the goat family fights. NEXT PART: CHARA SAVES THE WORLD! Remember the memories during the fight against Asriel? Well, who made those? It wasn't Asriel, in the state he was in. It wasn't Frisk, how would they know? It wasn't you either. How would you know? It was, of course, Chara! Remember the cute hug between Frisk and Asriel? Well, there was no face when Asreil spoke. Someone else was in that hug. ' '''Look at Judgement Boy's videoon the topic, "''Who is the true villan of Undertale?"